Happy Birthday To Me
by Sams Witch
Summary: A NC-17 One Shot on a birthday of an OC I've been writing for the longest time. It's finally up. It's Dean/OC of course. And it's Jade's birthday wish what exactly could Dean get her ;  Take a wild guess or read and find out. Thanks!


**Authors Note:** _Finally! It is here! My birthday one shot I have been working on since my 21__st__ birthday and that was back in…November. But it is finally here. So confession about this story if you haven't figured it out is about moi :D I just changed the name. Please please please review because if you do then I definitely will be making a story to this. Jade/Dean then later on an OC/Sam. Sammy needs lovin too :D Ok please review this took me forever and a day to write. Just ask April!_

_

* * *

_

"Alright Jade even though you told us not to get you anything for your birthday we saw this and had to get it for you," said Dean pulling out the box.

"Uh hem, correction," said Sam, "he saw it and thought of you. I have nothing to do with this."

Dean kicked Sam from under the table and gave him a look.

"Ok, I'm afraid to open this," said Jade taking the box cautiously, "It's not going to be like my sixteenth birthday where you got me that jack in the box and inside was the scariest clown ever?"

Dean and Sam laughed at the memory and she hit them both in the shoulder, "It's not funny! That was scary!" She turned to Sam, "And I still can't believe you didn't freak you're terrified of clowns."

"Dean promised not to show the damn thing to me and I will keep my mouth shut until you opened it."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him and Dean got impatient, "Come on open it already!" He banged his fist on the table.

"Already mighty impatient one don't get your red satin panties in a twist," she said with a wink and he glared at her.

"I don't think I want to know," said Sam taking a sip of his beer and leaning against the booth and resting his arm on the back.

Jade looked at the guys one more time before she started to unwrap it. Sam looked at Dean noticing the devil horns popping out of his head and Sam couldn't help but let out a small chuckle turning his head away so Jade wouldn't notice.

When the paper was torn off the box Dean and Sam watched her expression. Dean was waiting for her to start stuttering and blushing. She was shocked yes but it wasn't the horrified shock either which sort of put a damper on Dean's mood.

"Oh my God…"

Dean's frown turned into a sinister grin again but her face lit up and he looked confused.

"How did you guys know my dildo broke?" She looked at them with a smile. Sam choked on his beer and Dean's mouth dropped.

"Come again?" asked Dean as Sam wiped his mouth staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah it's been broken for awhile now. I don't know maybe I used it too much or too hard…I don't know but thanks you guys you're the best!"

She hugged Sam and Sam gave Dean a look and he just shrugged and then she slid around and hugged Dean then let go. She looked at the box and bit her lip, "I believe this may be bigger than my older one but hey, I like to try new things."

Dean and Sam were still staring at her confused and Dean finally was able to shake out of it. "Wait, wait, wait," Jade looked at him as she sat the box down, "Jade…uh, that was supposed to be a gag gift. It wasn't really something we thought…" He looked into her emerald green eyes and he leaned in closer, "Do you actually," he looked down at the dildo then into her eyes again and whispered, "Do you actually use one?"

She smiled at him and leaned closer, "Girls get lonely too Dean…not just you."

Sam laughed at his brother's reaction to Jade confessing her personal, very personal, life to Dean and him. Jade leaned up and continued to smile.

"So how did the other one break exactly?" asked Sam.

"Like I said I either used it too much where no batteries whatsoever worked or I used it too hard." She shrugged, "But thanks to you guys and your 'gag' gift there's no more worries for the lonely girl inside me."

"Well, because of that confession I need another drink," said Dean getting out of the booth and Jade and Sam laughed.

"Wow that's the first," said Jade and Dean turned around.

"What's the first?"

"I actually made Dean Winchester blush and feel very uncomfortable." She put her head on her hands leaning on the table smiling at him.

"I'm not blushing." He looked between Sam and Jade and they both had matching smirks, "I'm not! Do you see any red on this face? Any at all?" Jade's smirk turned into a smile as Dean continued to get defensive, "And I'm not uncomfortable to be honest I find it very hot that you pleasure yourself on your downtime."

Jade leaned back in the booth her arms crossed with a smile on her face. Dean looked between Sam and Jade once more not believing he just said that and walked off towards the bar. Sam and Jade looked at each other and laughed. They grabbed their beer bottles and touched the tips together before chugging the rest down.

"Happy Birthday Jade you got Dean to feel all uncomfortable and get defensive in less than five minutes. That's a record, usually I have to be sitting alone in the room and turn on porn and wait for him to walk in then quickly shut the TV off for him to get the slightest bit uncomfortable. And Dean and porn…they go together like peanut butter and jelly."

Dean came back with a tray of shots and sat it on the table. "And what is this Mr. Winchester?" asked Jade leaning on the table.

"A shot of everything in the bar just for you Ms. Escobar, now drink up because you only turn 21 once." He place at least 12 shots in front of her one of everything…or at least what Dean and the bar tender could fit on the tray.

"Now careful Jade," said Sam watching her take her first shot without a wince or a face, "some of those may be too hard for you."

"It's alright Sammy," said Jade as she tilted her head back, "I learned with this crap you don't let it hit your tongue just let it go to the back of your throat." She winked at him before taking another shot.

"That's my girl," said Dean with a smile as he took a shot for himself and then Sam did.

"Alright, is this the birthday girl?" asked a waitress.

Jade nodded and the waitress smiled. "Ok well here are some jello shots and either you can take a body shot from me or one of the two guys your with."

Jade grinned and looked at Sam and Dean then back to the waitress, "Can I do both?"

"Both men?"

"No you and one of the men?"

The waitress smiled and nodded, "Sure thing birthday girl come on over."

Jade stood up feeling the alcohol hit her slightly but stood her ground. She went towards Dean's side and slid by him. He grabbed her hips slightly and kissed the skin that was exposed between her shirt and jeans. Jade was surprised by the action but only smiled at Dean when she was able to pass him. He smiled and watched the waitress lay down on the table in front of them with her shirt pulled up. The bar tender tied Jade's hands behind her back and she smiled at Sam and Dean. There were three jello shots line up on the waitress's body. Dean and Sam stood up to get a better look when the crowd formed and Dean pulled his cell phone out to get the video.

Jade looked at Sam and Dean right before she bent down and sucked all three up the woman's body. There were claps and whistles throughout the bar and the waitress sat up and got a picture with Jade.

"Alright birthday girl which one of these lucky guys do you want to suck the jello off of?"

Jade bit her lip looking between Sam and Dean. Sam shook his head slightly and nodded towards Dean. She laughed, "Hmmm…I don't know it's so hard to choose."

"Aw come on Jade," said Dean his eyes hoping she'd pick him.

"Oh ok…Dean I guess."

"Alright lay back gorgeous," said the waitress and Dean raised his eyebrows, "And pull up that shirt."

Dean smirked at Jade as he pulled his shirt up. The girls in the bar whistled and some cat calls and 'hey baby!' were thrown into the mix. The jello shots were placed on Dean then Jade in front of him. She smiled at him before bending down. Dean watched her head disappear below him and he swallowed hard. Shit what was he thinking? This is one of his best friends. Oh he knew what he was thinking but he didn't know if it had something to do with the alcohol or his attraction to Jade since high school.

She started with her tongue, licking slowly with the tip of her tongue from the edge of his jeans. The saltiness of his skin started a fireball deep in her gut and the warmth spread throughout her body.

Dean controlled his body reaction but deep down inside him he was screaming. Sure he had an attraction to Jade, with her light blonde hair with streaks of black in them and her beautiful emerald green eyes…that just looked up into his with a lustful seducing look in them.

_Shit. Damn. Fuck._

He watched her mouth take the first jello shot and to him it all went in slow motion when really it was seconds. He watched her perfect round mouth suck up the first jello shot and felt his groin react to it. He swallowed hard trying not to show the strain on his face to just throw Jade on the table and do the impossible. The impossible he had dreamt about, made him wake up in a pool of sweat. The sex dreams always made him want to just get into the Impala and go visit her and when she opens the door push her in and screw her senseless. But he knew that was crossing the friend line. There was a line him and Sam were behind and it was the friend. It always has been that way since they met back in tenth grade in Illinois.

Dean was taken out of his thoughts when Jade took the last one and the crowd cheered for her.

Dean sat up pulling his shirt down and looked at Jade who was being taking out of the ropes. He bit his lip loving how her hands were tied behind her back. It left her vulnerable to him and would let him do whatever sex scenarios were coming up in his mind.

"Mmm that was fun," said Jade with a grin. "This has to be one of the best birthday's ever." She hugged Sam around his waist and he laughed, then she hugged Dean and she could have sworn she felt a bulge in his jeans but shook it off as his belt buckle. But that was a very big belt buckle.

They sat back at the booth and took some more of the shots. "So Dean how did it feel to have someone suck jello off your body?" asked Jade teasingly.

He laughed, "Oh it wasn't the first time." He winked at her.

She laughed but then pouted, "I didn't have anyone suck anything off of me."

It was Dean's turn to choke on his beer. He grinned and Sam shook his head taking another shot.

"Jade I would be more than happy to _suck_ something," said Dean in a tone that sent chills up her spine. She looked at him with a smile.

"Oh really Dean?" She grabbed a shot and stuck it between her breast and Dean's eyes landed on it. Sam raised his eyebrows with a smile spreading across his face. He knew the two always had an attraction towards each other it's the fact they never did anything about it that made him ponder but with the alcohol consuming their bodies he was wondering if tonight would be the night they actually will show each other their feelings.

Dean moved closer to Jade his hands moved to her hips and she bit her lip watching his head dip. She watched his tongue come out of his mouth and dip inside the shot glass. His tongue went in and out of the shot glass with slight vulgar movements that made Jade quiver down below and heat pour between her legs thinking of his tongue going in and out of another place.

Dean's mouth moved over the shot glass took it in his mouth and tilted his head back taking the shot.

Jade had gotten hot from what he had done and grabbed a shot and took one herself. Dean dropped the glass in his hand and grinned a cheeky grin at her. She looked into his hazel eyes and saw the raw lust look that was hiding and knew right then and there she wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them walked up the stairs to their rooms laughing and hanging onto each other. Jade was in the middle of them, both men had their arms wrapped around her. Dean had his arm around her shoulders as Sam's was on her lower back.

They stopped at Dean and Sam's room and their laughter died.

"Well that was an awesome birthday you guys," said Jade, "Thank you again! I haven't had that much fun in so long." She got on her tip toes and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I love ya Sam!" She hugged him and he laughed squeezing her tight.

"I love you too Jade," he continued to squeeze her and Dean arched an eyebrow at how long they were hugging.

"Hey, I think Sam's got enough love where's mine?"

"Oh there's plenty of love for Dean Winchester," said Jade letting go of Sam and then hugging Dean. Her arms around his waist her head on his chest and Dean squeezed her, molding her body to his and found it amusing how it fit his perfectly. He was able to place his chin on top of her head and his arms went around her enough to just hold her.

Sam smirked and said, "Goodnight Jade. See ya in a minute Dean."

Dean watched Sam walk into his room and then looked down at Jade. "Well, I guess I should let you get your beauty sleep," said Jade laughing as she pulled away but he grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her closer moving her arms around his neck as his moved to her lower back.

"You know I think it's too early," said Dean with a slight smile on his face as he felt her fingers running through his hair. It felt so good.

"Oh yeah?" she asked tilting her head and looking up at him innocently which he loved. Those big emerald eyes staring into his hazel ones.

He nodded, "Yeah." A grin spreading across his face.

"Then why don't you come into my room and let Sam sleep peacefully."

Dean just continued grinning as she turned around and held onto one of his hands. He followed her into her room and she turned the light on. She took her jacket off and sat on the couch with a long heavy sigh. Dean joined her after removing his coat and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. She laughed which caused him too. She moved her hand across his abdomen and rested her head on his chest.

"You know I wish you guys could visit more often," she said with a slight pout.

"Me too but you know the reason why."

"Yeah, yeah you two strong awesome hunters that save one little town at a time." She got more comfortable on him as she continued to play with the bottom of his shirt, "Well, whenever you guys feel it's time to stop hunting and move onto a normal life you look me up."

Dean smiled, "That's a deal."

"Good," she got up from the couch and Dean watched her walk to the mini fridge and bend down, her skirt rising in the back. Dean chewed on his bottom lip and shifted on the couch staring at the rising skirt. Her long slender legs he wanted either wrapped around his waist or his face.

Jesus…he forgot about the crush he had back then, the crush that is now growing on this night because of booze and the sight of her.

"Ok Dean let's have our own party," she said pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and Skyy Vodka.

"Alright pass Mr. Daniels right over here you sweet thing." She laughed walking over to him and handing him the bottle of whiskey. He winked at her and she grinned before opening the bottle of vodka up tilting her head back and drinking.

Dean arched an eyebrow with a smile on his face before taking a giant mouthful of Jack Daniels.

"Mmm, remember when we first got drunk together?" she asked kneeling on the couch.

Dean turned on his side to fully face her, "Your dad's garage a few months after my dad dropped me and Sammy there. You were wasted."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You were so done!" Dean grinned at her, "Plus I don't think I helped bringing that joint either."

"That was a good time. One of the best times with my best friend." She kissed his cheek and got up.

_Best Friend_…Dean sighed watching her. He should leave before he did something really stupid.

Dean got up from the couch just as Jade turned on the radio, "Look I should get back to me and Sammy's room and hit the sack."

"What? No!" She frowned walking up to him and placing her hands on chest, "Please stay. I bought Jack Daniels because I knew it was your favorite whiskey and I never get to spend time with you guys anymore because you're off being heroes! It's my birthday Dean and I don't know when's the next time I'm going to see you…or Sam."

Dean stared into her eyes as they began to water, "Now don't do that. I hate it when you cry it makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

"Then stay." She smiled.

"Alright but on two conditions."

"What's that?"

"I get to sleep on that same bed as you tonight not on that horrible couch," she laughed, "and two you let me know what your birthday wish is and I'll make it come true."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled up at him, "Ok…when I think of the wish I'll let you know."

"Alright, now hand me the Jack." She took it off the table and handed it to him.

As the night went on, Dean had ended on the bed without a t-shirt complaining about how hot it was getting in the room. Jade was dancing around in her skirt and shirt as Dean's eyes followed her with pure lust now. He kept reminding himself, _best friend, best friend, best friend. You're in the friend zone that's all you'll ever be in._

Jade ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the bed. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ok now what should we do?"

Dean's arms wrapped tightly around her, she could feel every muscle in his body move and flex against her and she could have melted right there. For far too long she hid her thoughts about Dean Winchester in the back of her head, secretly crushing on him since High School but Sam said Dean can't get too close with the job and all so she kept Sam's words in her mind and never looked back.

"Did you think about your birthday wish?"

_God yes_ she thought _I just want you to fuck me all night long._

She smiled, "A little." She traced her hands over his broad shoulders and down his chest to his pecks where she bit her bottom lip. Dean watched her eyes and the way she bit at her bottom lip, "Damn Dean you really do have perky nipples."

Dean chuckled, "It's cause I'm awesome."

She giggled, "A girl could have fun with those."

Her eyes flickered up at his and he smiled, "Yeah." His hands were moving up and down her back slowly and stayed above her ass. "So about that birthday wish?"

She pushed her lips into a thin line and dropped her hands from his body. She shook her head smiling, "It's stupid."

"Come on, I bet it's not." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but blush. That grin could always make her do whatever he wanted.

"Well…I've been wondering what it's like to…kiss Dean Winchester." She looked up into his eyes and she watched his eyes search hers. She sighed heavily and went to get off of him, "Told you it was stupid."

"No…no," he said quietly and kept her on his lap, "Close your eyes."

She licked her lips and nodded as she closed her eyes. Her heart was beating quickly and loudly she was pretty sure Dean could hear it. Dean stared at her, it was now or never. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Both of their hearts stopped at contact and jump started quickly. Dean licked at her bottom lip asking for permission to access her mouth. It only took a second for her to respond more than willing which surprised Dean. Her arms went back around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, she moaned quietly, more surprises to Dean. She was really enjoying him kissing her. Their tongues dueled against each other in a kiss both of them would never forget.

Jade grinded against Dean making him groan into her mouth and his hands finally landed on her ass, her skirt pushed all the way up her thighs and scrunched up around her hips.

"You sure," Dean said between kisses, "just a kiss?" He didn't want his lips leaving hers for too long.

"Mmm, maybe more?" She ran her hands down his chest feeling his muscles pulse at her touch and flex under the palm of her hands.

Dean's hands made it under her shirt and she shivered. "Like what?" His hands massaged her back and ran to the front of her stomach and moved up her abdomen and rested right under her bra. Then they moved to her back again repeating the same process, kissing her with everything he had to give. She moved against him again trying to get closer but their clothes were in the way.

"I don't know," she moaned her hands on his face.

He chuckled softly still kissing her, "I don't know what to do if you don't tell me." He sucked on her bottom lip causing her breath to hitch.

She moaned again, "Touch me…I want you to touch me." Her voice was raw with need and Dean responded to her command by taking off her shirt and throwing it in the room.

His hands moved all over her body as his lips removed themselves from hers and made their way to her neck, where he sucked and nipped. She eyes fluttered in pleasure. Dean's right hand moved to her back and unhooked her bra with practice ease. He eased the straps down her shoulders and across her arms. Her hair covered most of her high perky breast and he licked his lips as he pulled back and pushed her hair over her shoulders.

"Good God," he whispered. His hands traced the shape of her breast, his thumbs teased her nipples. She moaned quietly biting her bottom lip at the tingling feeling going down her spine from his touch. He looked up into her eyes, "You're so beautiful."

She smiled at him and before she knew it he had turned them over, laying her gently on the bed as he laid next to her and his right hand explored her curves as his mouth adventured into her mouth.

Dean's hand cupped her left breast and ran his thumb around the puckered nub slowly, teasingly. Jade let out a quiet sigh in his mouth as he ran his tongue against her lips. Dean smiled looking into his eyes and she bit her lip smiling back at him.

"You like that?" he asked softly as he continued to tease her with his thumb.

She nodded and he cracked a bigger crooked smile, "Tell me."

"Dean," she couldn't help but laugh and he chucked as his lips moved down her neck and her shoulder down to her chest. He got to the top of her right breast and looked up at her. She was staring down at him and he nuzzled his nose around the harden bud. His right hand was still torturing her left breast but began to massage it in his hand. She moaned at the warmth of his hand and Dean took the other nipple in his mouth.

Jade through her head back and moaned loudly at the attack on her chest. Dean's right hand moved down her body towards her skirt. He unbuttoned it and zipped the zipper down. His attention went back to her mouth driving his tongue into it as his hand dipped into her skirt and rubbed her slightly. She moaned and he smiled taking his hand out.

"Tease," she muttered and he laughed.

She rolled them over so she was on top. She stared down at him as he gazed up at her. His hands grabbed her breast then moved up over her shoulders bringing her down on him. As they continued to kiss his hands moved down to her skirt and pulled it down.

Jade sat up taking her skirt off living her in her black thong. Dean groaned rolling them back over having himself between her legs as he moved against her. She could feel his hard on against her wet center. She moved against him, lifting her hips up.

Her hands moved across his built muscular body. It was hard under her touch and she couldn't wait to have him completely on top of her and inside of her.

Jade's hands undid his jeans and moved inside finding him going commando. She grinned up at him as she took a hold of him stroking him. He closed his eyes groaning with each pump of her hand. Dean's mouth was on Jade's in a hot needing kiss. His breathing was heavy with each stroke she gave him.

Dean knew she'd be good at everything sexual, God he just knew. The way she was built and the way she was always hands on with everything. She could make him hard by just looked at her or smelling her perfume. Ever since High School Dean has wanted Jade and vice versa but because of certain futures that were ahead of them they both knew it was out of the question. Dean was headed down the hunting path into saving the world and Jade was headed for a normal life that Dean did _not_ want to destroy. But for one night they pushed everything aside and gave into their wants and needs and that night is this night.

Dean groaned loudly feeling how close he was because of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled them over her head. She stared up at him, "You need to stop or I'm going to lose it."

She smiled looking up at him, "Then kiss me."

Dean smirked as he moved down her body and pulled her thong with him. He stood at the end of the bed and kicked his jeans off. He kneeled between her legs and picked up her leg and kissed her ankle, "Here?" She looked down at him with a smile and shook her head. Dean grinned moving up her leg and she bit her bottom lip feeling his stubble on his jaw scraping her soft leg and turning her on even more. "Here?" He asked as he kissed her calf. She shook her head and giggled as Dean lightly tickled under her knee with his fingertips. He kept his eyes on her as he continued moving up between her legs. He got to her thigh his eyes still on hers as he give it a kiss and briefly sucked, "Here?" Jade shook her head again and Dean grinned.

"Oh I think I know," he said moving up his hands on either side of her hips, "here, right here is the spot." He moved to hipbone and kissed and bit gently.

"Dean!"

Dean chuckled as he kissed across her pelvis area to the other side and gave her other hipbone the same attention. Dean felt her hands in his hair and he smirked as he bent down and kissed her navel slightly nibbling at it and pulled. She made a tiny noise he couldn't quite make out but continued to grin as he moved lower to her sweet spot.

"Right here," he said and kissed her lips.

Jade let out a small moan and bit her bottom lip, "Dean…"

He smiled and continued to kiss her, adding tongue to stimulate her. With his fingers, her spread her lips and gave one long lick to her clit causing her hips to jump off the mattress in surprise. Her hands gripped his spikes and she moaned his name again.

Dean moved back up her body and kissed her lips. The kiss was needy, lustful and wanting. Her hands were on his face keeping him there. She could feel his hard erection against her stomach. She needed him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked breaking away from her lips and staring into her eyes, "I don't want things to get weird between us."

Jade bit her bottom lip staring into his eyes. She's wanted this for a very long time. It was kind of odd that he was stopping this now as they laid there naked and so close to connecting with each other it was unreal. If she said no her one chance of being able to love the guy she had a crush on for ages would walk right out that door and they will act as if nothing happened and go on with how things have always been. Then she could go the other way and let this happen. Let what she has wanted happen, what they've both wanted happened and though things may be awkward and weird afterwards she knows she will never regret it.

"Dean," she said running a hand through his hair, "I may regret saying this but, I've always wanted you. I know you can't have a relationship because of being a hunter or any feelings and that this will be a one night thing but I need this, I need you." She kissed his lips and opened her eyes back up to look into his eyes, "I've always wanted you since day one."

Dean stared into her eyes and brought his lips down on hers hard making her moan and lose her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with the same force. "I've always wanted you Jade," he told her and she felt her heart beat against her chest but she knew she shouldn't think anything of it.

Dean grabbed her by the hips and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. He buried his head into the pillow next to her head and controlled himself around her. Her heat and tightness was almost overwhelming for him. He pulled out then pushed back in hearing her moan in his ear.

He moved his head from the pillow and began to kiss up her neck as he slowly pumped himself in and out of her at first. But once he reached her lips, his body and her body began to move faster with each other. The kiss was as heated as their syncing movements were. She raked her nails against his back holding him as close as she could to her own body.

Dean rolled them over never losing their rhythm. Jades hands were on his chest as his were on her waist watching her, staring at her as she circled her hips and moved up and down on him. He bit his bottom lip, sucking on it as his hands moved up and down, from her hips, waist and to her ribs right under her breast.

Dean watched Jade. Watched as she moved with such delicate moves, tender touches, gorgeous body and erotic sounds he's ever heard a woman make. The sounds she was making was making him harder and harder. Her touches making his heart race in his chest. Her moves and body making him sweat and groan.

He sat up wrapping his arms around her holding her close to his body as he thrust up into her. She threw her head back moaning loudly as he bowed his head to her chest giving it his attention. Jade's hands and fingers ran through his hair and down his back holding him tightly, digging her nails into him never wanting to him go. Their lips collided into a lover's heated lustful savage kiss. Their breathing heavy.

Dean rolled them back over, Jade underneath him. Her ankles now on his shoulder while his hands were on either side of her head. Dean pounded into her harder and faster. She threw her head back again screaming his name making him thrust even faster into her not being able to hold on much longer.

"Tell me your close baby," he groaned and took in a deep breath to hold it and gritted his teeth.

"So close…don't stop…Oh Dean! Please don't stop!"

Dean obeyed. Listening to her pleading words. He wanted her to cum around him, tighten her love spot around his aching hard member. Just thinking about it made him want to cum.

Dean's mouth was on hers viciously as he pounded away within her, "Cum with me baby," he begged as he began to lose control. Jade arched into him as her inner walls tightened around and they both lost it, their climax so hard, so loud they were pretty sure the whole hotel had heard them. The bed shook and the headboard slammed against the wall they were surprised they didn't get any complaints.

Dean slowed the pace and let out a small grunt. His arms were shaking from holding himself up and he rolled over as Jade put her legs down. The both of them breathing heavier than they have ever breathed before, sweat was clingy to their bodies and as their breathing slowed down the sweat began to cool.

Jade turned her head to look at Dean. He had his arm over his forehead and he looked at her, "You still want to share a bed tonight?" She bit her bottom lip and he looked at her for a few seconds.

_Just be normal for a few more hours_ he thought to himself.

Dean smiled, "Yeah," he pulled the blankets back and got under with her. The two laid separated from each other as they started to drift off.

Dean looked over at her once more and knew he had fallen hard for her after that. He already liked her and now he knew he loved her and it was going to be harder for him to let her go in the morning but it was better this way. They both knew it.

He scooted over closing the space between them and wrapped his arm around her as the other went under his pillow. She snuggled into him and he leaned his head on top of hers. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, "Happy Birthday Jade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next time you're in town don't hesitate to call you two," said Jade hugging Sam and the hugging Dean which seemed to last longer than Sam's hug. Sam looked between the two knowing what had happened, hell the whole hotel had heard what happened. He gave the two a smile when they looked at him and he got into the Impala.

"You going to be careful," said Dean.

"Course, I'm only a few miles from my house," she said with a smile, "Question is are you going to be careful?"

Dean smiled at her, "It's me we're talking about here I'm always careful." He waved it off.

She rolled her eyes with a grin plastered on her face, "The fearless Dean Winchester. Better be careful one of these days that's going to bite you in the ass."

"Eh," he waved it off again and looked back at Sam knowing he was listening into the conversation. He bit his lip and looked back at her.

Jade her hands in her jeans pocket and her hair was blowing in the wind. He will miss her. He didn't know the next time he would get to see her. "Come here," he said as he got up from leaning on the hood of the Impala. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and took in her scent. She had hers wrapped tightly around his waist giving him a squeeze.

"I mean it be careful I don't want Sam sending you back in pieces," she laughed. Both of them knew they hid their emotions behind their sarcastic comments.

"You take care of yourself you hear me. Anyone gives you trouble you give me a call."

Jade knew this was Dean's way of letting her go. She let one tear sneak out of her eye and she nodded. She quickly wiped it getting out of his arms, "Get out of here you big lug. Go save the world." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to her car getting in.

Dean took in a deep breath watching her go, his heart breaking a bit seeing the last shade of car disappear behind the trees. Dean got into the driver's side of the car and started the engine.

"You tell her?" Sam asked staring at the screen on his laptop.

"Tell her what?" Dean asked putting in a Metallica tape.

"That you loved her." Sam glanced up from his laptop and at Dean.

Dean arched an eyebrow before turning the volume up loudly. Dean's way of ignoring his feelings and pushing them so far down that he would use the anger inside him to keep them there. He looked down the road Jade had taken and pulled out the parking lot taking the opposite side.


End file.
